Data storage systems are used to store large amounts of data while maintaining high performance. Users are able to send I/O commands to read data from and write data to persistent storage of the data storage system via an I/O path.
Some data storage systems maintain an object model to describe logical structures within the data storage system. Administrative actions may be sent to the data storage system over a control path configured to update the object model. In order to prevent different administrative actions from interfering with each other and causing inconsistencies in the object model, the control path is configured to utilize a transaction lock, preventing any other processes from modifying the object model at the same time.